L'amour est une suite de joies et de peines
by Kymika
Summary: En pleine Guerre Froide, un internat d'excellence existe où vivent en paix des jeunes personnes venues des quatre coins de la planète pour y étudier. Parmi eux, un groupe de cinq amis, soudés par les années et par les événements . Dans ce cadre privilégiés, l'amour n'est pas loin. Mais celui-ci risque d'être bouleverser par des forces contre lesquelles on ne peux pas lutter. 01X02
1. Chapitre 1 : Prémices

**Résumé : Cette fois-ci, je change un peu registre. En effet, je parle maintenant des G-boys. Ses cinq-là convenaient parfaitement pour l'idée que j'avais en tête. Je ne reprends pas l'univers original, mais je veille à respecter l'histoire et le caractère de chacun. Cependant, la guerre sera présente, toujours aussi cruelle avec ses jeunes gens. Voici donc la première partie de cette trilogie. C'est un Boy-love malgré les apparences, principalement centré sur Duo et Heero, mais les autres seront aussi présents. Si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire. Les autres personnes sont les bienvenues.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de**  
**Koichi Tokita et du studio d'animation Sunrise si je ne me trompe pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kansas, 17 Octobre 1982.

Olathe, seconde plus grande ville de l'état après Wichita, abritait en son sein une grande demeure qui s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares. Il s'agissait d'un internat d'excellence qui accueillait des élèves des quatre coins du globe. Ici, aucune distinction n'était faite entre les riches et les pauvres, l'uniforme étant obligatoire et les études entièrement prises en charge par le pays. Ainsi, chaque élève pouvait poursuivre sa scolarité loin de tout problème financier ou politique. En effet, en cette période de Guerre Froide, la situation était tendue entre les deux blocs et tous les étrangers étaient soupçonnés d'être des espions à la solde des soviétiques, quelle que soit leur origine. En général, les élèves se regroupaient par nationalité, bien que l'anglais était obligatoire au sein de l'école. Pourtant, un groupe différait des autres. En effet, ce dernier était composé de cinq personnes de nationalités différentes et se répartissant sur plusieurs niveaux. Tandis que deux d'entre eux étaient en terminale Scientifique et le troisième en Littéraire, les deux plus jeunes du groupe étaient en première, l'un en ES et le dernier en L. C'était un petit groupe soudé et apprécié des professeurs. Ils étaient en effet des élèves sérieux et calmes pour la majorité d'entre eux, si l'on excluait la tornade châtain nommée Duo Maxwell, qui était en général un garçon bruyant et plein d'humour. Ainsi, toute cette petite équipe vivait depuis plus d'un an maintenant dans cette routine scolaire et amicale, les heures et les semaines passant inlassablement. Pourtant, certaines choses avaient changé depuis leur arrivée. En effet, les liens s'étaient resserrés entre les cinq jeunes hommes suite à un incident qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt, juste avant les vacances. Duo, qui était ouvertement homosexuel, avait été la cible de harcèlement, d'injures et de coups de la part d'un groupe d'élèves de terminale. Ces derniers, qui venaient d'un milieu fermé et bourré de préjugés, voulaient faire payer avant leur départ ce jeune homme avec son look particulier et sa longue natte, qui pourtant ne leur avait rien fait. Duo n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à la présence attentive de Heero Yuy, chef d'étage des dortoirs, qui avait trouvé étrange de voir de la lumière à plus d'une heure du matin dans la salle commune, normalement fermée pendant la nuit. L'homosexualité de son ami ne l'avait jamais dérangé, ni son look particulier. Il avait pour principe d'accepter les gens tels qu'ils étaient, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Fils d'une actrice russe et d'un homme d'affaires japonais, il avait hérité des deux cultures et d'un métissage important. Des yeux d'un bleu profond et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, une connaissance parfaite de plusieurs langues étrangères et un air parfois supérieur et sûr de lui. Pourtant, ce que l'on connaissait le plus chez lui était son silence. Depuis l'agression, une sorte de confiance tacite et réciproque s'était formée entre les deux garçons. Quatre, le meilleur ami de Duo, un jeune homme d'une gentillesse et d'une patience sans faille, et accessoirement son camarade de chambre, avait lui aussi été là lorsqu'il en avait besoin, ayant prévenu Heero des sorties nocturnes de son ami et de son regard triste. L'incident, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, s'était terminé dans des conditions favorables, les élèves incriminés ayant été renvoyés avant la fin de leur année, en plus d'avoir reçu un blâme dans leur carnet de scolarité qui réduisait grandement leurs chances de trouver une école qui les accepterait par la suite. Le directeur avait été clair lors de leur entrée dans l'établissement : toute discrimination, d'ordre religieuse, politique ou sexuelle était strictement interdite sous peine de sanction immédiate. Ainsi, les cinq amis poursuivaient paisiblement leur scolarité dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour l'époque.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Duo bavardait joyeusement avec Quatre de sa journée de cours et de leur ami japonais. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, le blond n'entendait que le prénom de ce dernier dans la bouche du natté. Il savait depuis longtemps que Duo avait un faible pour leur silencieux et solitaire ami. Pour essayer de savoir quels étaient les sentiments de ce dernier envers Duo, il avait demandé à son ami de longue date et colocataire Trowa Barton. Ce dernier, d'origine modeste, sa mère l'ayant abandonné peu après sa naissance avec sa sœur et élevé dans un cirque voyageant sur les routes de France, était quelqu'un de calme et posé, mais aussi d'impartial avec ses amis lorsqu'il le fallait. Il avait appris de cette vie faite de voyage le respect des autres, quelles que soient leurs conditions de vie, mais aussi la fraternité, l'amitié et la confiance. En effet, cette dernière était indispensable lorsque l'on rentrait dans un enclos de lions affamés ou que l'on devait se jeter dans le vide avec pour seule sécurité un autre artiste assis sur son trapèze. Ses yeux verts et son éternelle mèche lui cachant une partie du visage avaient fait de lui quelqu'un de mystérieux et pourtant apprécié de tous. Trowa avait rencontré Heero bien des années auparavant, lorsque ce dernier avait décidé d'aller voir les lions sans l'accord de ses parents. Ainsi, Heero, âgé d'une dizaine d'années avait été surpris de voir un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge s'occuper aussi bien de ces imposants animaux, qui l'effrayaient plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au Kansas, les deux lycéens s'étaient tout de suite liés d'amitié et cette dernière durait encore aujourd'hui. Pour Quatre, c'était donc la personne la plus à même de connaître le japonais. Trowa lui avait répondu que Heero était quelqu'un de secret et qu'ils parlaient peu entre eux le soir après les cours, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de raconter leurs vies au contraire du turbulent américain. Duo adorait embêter Trowa en lui donnant des surnoms qu'il jugeait puérils et idiots, sans oublier de raconter sa vie, qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous sur le bout des doigts sans même avoir eu une seule fois à lui demander d'aborder le sujet.

« -Quatre ! Quatre ? Tu es là ? demanda le natté, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Oui, excuse-moi Duo, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répondit doucement le blond.

-J'avais vu ça, ça fait cinq minutes que Wuffy attend que tu lui répondes.

-C'est Wufei Maxwell ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Yuy et Barton ? Je les cherche depuis tout à l'heure pour un devoir commun.

-Désolé, répondit gentiment le blond, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où ils peuvent être. Demande peut-être à un surveillant s'il ne les a pas vus.

-J'ai déjà demandé, personne ne les a vus depuis la récréation. Je sais que nos bâtiments sont opposés mais bon, ils n'ont pas pu disparaître.

-Ils se sont peut-être fait enlever par des extraterrestres ou sont devenus des mutants à cause d'un de leurs TP de physique. »

Wufei soupira. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le caractère extraverti de son cadet. Il avait été élevé dans une famille chinoise assez stricte et conservatrice. C'est pourquoi, il pouvait paraître assez fermé et réticent au changement. Il était de plus très pudique et assez solitaire, son caractère rejoignant celui des deux autres terminales. Son sens prononcé de la justice le dirigeait vers une carrière de juge ou du moins, dans le milieu du droit.

« -C'est pas grave. Je vais continuer à chercher. Ils finiront bien par revenir, déclara calmement l'asiatique.

-Bon courage Wufei, et si on les trouve, on te fait signe avec Duo.

-Ouaip ! Tu peux compter sur nous, s'exclama l'américain tandis que Wufei repartait à la recherche des deux derniers membres de leur groupe. »

Lorsque Wufei trouva ses deux amis, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ces deux derniers étaient en grande discussion sur le palier de leur chambre et ne semblaient pas vouloir être dérangés. Il les laissa donc tranquilles : s'ils voulaient lui parler, ils le feraient . Par politesse, il alla prévenir Quatre et Duo qu'il les avait trouvés. Quatre le remercia avant de voir Duo sortir en trombe de la chambre pour aller saluer son japonais préféré et lui demander la cause de son retard. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, lorsqu'il vit Duo se figer et s'exclamer :

« -Tu ne peux pas partir Heero ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

En effet, Heero venait de recevoir une lettre du gouvernement américain qui lui ordonnait de quitter le pays dans les plus brefs délais sous peine de terminer en prison pour suspicion d'espionnage pour le compte du bloc de l'Ouest.

* * *

**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Heero va-t-il choisir la raison et quitter le pays ou bien va-t-il suivre sa conscience et rester en Amérique, sachant qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher ? Comment va-t-il réagir aux propos de Duo ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre.**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiew si mon texte vous a plu.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Discussions

**Résumé : Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fan fiction. J'avais prévue de faire seulement trois chapitres, mais au vue des nombreuses idées qui me viennent à l'esprit, je pense revenir sur mon nombre de chapitres initial. Enfin, pour éviter que l'histoire soit bâclée, je pense qu'il vaut mieux en faire un ou deux de plus après le troisième chapitre. Le chapitre est vraiment centré sur Heero et Duo ainsi que leurs ressentit et leurs réactions. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop lourd à lire.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de  
Koichi Tokita et du studio d'animation Sunrise si je ne me trompe pas. J'ai eu la flemme de vérifier depuis le chapitre précédant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Heero espérait de tout cœur que personne n'avait entendu ce que Duo avait dit. Il entraina ce dernier dans sa chambre, le tirant par le bras. Il lança ensuite un regard en coin à Trowa pour qu'il explique la situation aux deux autres. Il s'était préparé à agir ainsi avec l'américain, sachant que ce dernier n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans aucunes explications. Trowa hocha la tête tandis que la porte se refermait sur ses camarades. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert espérait de tout cœur que la discussion allait bien se passer, car ils étaient aussi têtue l'un que l'autre et restaient en général campés sur leur positions sans vouloir faire de concessions.

Pendant ce temps-là dans la chambre que partageaient les deux terminales, Duo luttait contre les larmes. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait toujours perdu les gens qu'il aimait sans pouvoir leur dire au revoir et il ne voulait pas revivre cette situation avec Heero. Il était aussi triste du peu de confiance que lui accordait le japonais. Trowa était au courant et pas lui. Ce que ne savait pas le natté c'est que Heero avait reçu la lettre ce matin et qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de leur dire pendant la pause de midi et que Trowa était tombé dessus lorsque Heero lui avait prêté un de ses livres pendant les cours.

« -Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Heero ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas garder un secret ? hurla Duo lançant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur son ami.

- Calme-toi Duo. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. J'essayais juste de trouver le bon moment pour vous l'annoncer. »

Duo éclata en sanglot à la grande stupéfaction du japonais, le coupant dans sa tirade. Il ne pensait pas que l'annonce de son départ allait secouer autant l'américain. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être celui qui prendrait le mieux la nouvelle, mais il l'aurait normalement accepté sans se mettre à pleurer comme ça. Il observa quelques instants le natté qui s'était assis sur son lit avant de venir s'assoir à côté de lui, veillant à éviter les livres qui tapissaient maintenant le sol de la chambre. Il posa une main protectrice sur son épaule avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Duo ? Tu sais, si tu veux me parler, n'hésites pas à me le demander. Tu sais que je serais là pour toi si tu as besoin de mon aide annonça calmement le japonais.

-Comment veux-tu être là pour moi alors que tu ne seras même pas à mes côtés ! Tu sais, la Russie est à plus de 8000 km d'ici ! Et puis, si tu voulais nous oublier, tu n'aurais pas choisi un meilleur pays ! C'est froid et super loin d'ici !

-Duo, ma mère est russe. Tu sais toute personne ayant du sang russe dans les veines est considérée comme espion à la solde des soviétiques en Amérique. Je n'y suis pour rien si la pensée de McCarthy est encore présente dans les mentalités.

-Je m'enfiche de ce Mc Machin ! Tu veux nous abandonner ! Ce n'est qu'une raison que tu as trouvé s'énerva Duo, ôtant avec violence la main de son ami de son épaule. »

Heero était blessé par les accusations de son cadet. Il n'avait rien demandé, il était juste une nouvelle victime de cette peur de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Il aimait sa mère et n'avait aucune honte à affirmer être russe et japonais. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Duo. Il ne savait que lui répondre et le silence pensant qui s'installait ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Il n'osait pas reprendre la parole, de peur de recevoir de nouvelles critiques injustifiés de son ami. Psychologiquement, la nouvelle avait été très dure à accepter et il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait abordé vaguement différentes hypothèses avec Trowa avant d'être interrompu par Duo. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit son sac de cours , récupéra et tendit la lettre à l'américain.

« -Duo, lis cette lettre. Après, tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux répondit froidement Heero.»

Duo allait répliquer vertement, mais au regard bleu sombre de son ami fixé sur lui, il se résigna. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois ce dernier en colère et s'était fait la promesse de n'être jamais la cible de son courroux. Il déplia la lettre, sceptique quant à l'utilité de celle-ci dans son raisonnement. Heero ferma quelques instants les yeux pour essayer de cacher la douleur et la tristesse dues à l'incompréhension de son ami. Derrière son air froid et insensible, il était assez fragile. Sa mère n'avait jamais été présente à cause de ses nombreux tournages et son père qui était souvent muté. Il avait dû grandir seul et faire face sans aucun aide à certains choix qui l'avaient marqué à vie. Ce qui lui avait fait encore plus mal que la lettre, c'était Duo. Aussi bien dans ses propos que du fait de devoir le quitter bientôt. Même s'il avait un mal fou à se l'avouer, il était très attaché au turbulent natté. Il avait appris à vivre sans faire confiance aux gens, son père étant quelqu'un d'assez méfiant bien qu'un très bon père avec lui. Il lui avait donc inculquée cette méfiance et pourtant, celle-ci e s'était envolée dès qu'il avait rencontré Duo. L'américain fut étonné du visage qu'affichait le japonais. Il comprit alors qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait blessé Heero. Sous le coup de la surprise, il n'avait pas fait attention à ses propos. Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne voulait pas que le brun le déteste. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Ouvrant les yeux, Heero reprit la parole, la voix mal assuré.

« -Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé à midi, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon père me dit de rentrer immédiatement au Japon, ma mère de rester aux USA comme si de rien n'était et pour ma part je ne sais pas si je dois respecter les règles et partir alors que je suis innocent ou bien rester et aller contre la loi du pays dans lequel je vis depuis trois ans et dans lequel je me sens bien… »

Duo s'approcha de son ami, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer gentiment de se taire. Sa colère s'était envolée d'un coup face au désarroi de son camarade. Il l'avait rarement entendu parler de manière si rapide et si longue, se contentant d'habitude des phrases courtes et directes et surtout, il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son masque de calme et de froideur. Même lorsqu'il était en colère, il restait égal à lui-même.

« -Heero, déjà, je voudrais m'excuser de mes propos de tout à l'heure déclara Duo en jouant avec le bout de sa natte, n'osant pas regarder le brun dans les yeux. J'ai agis sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse de te voir partir. Mais bon, j'peux rien faire si tu souhaites partir. Mais sache que je respecterais ton choix quel qu'il soit. Et je sais que ce sera pareil pour Quatre, Trowa et Wuffy. Oups, désolé ma langue a fourché. Il vaut mieux qu'il évite d'apprendre que je l'ai encore appelé comme ça. Tu garderas le secret ? D'accord Heero ?

-Oui, je ne dirais rien, je te le promets Duo répondit-il avec une esquisse de sourire. »

La décision de Heero était prise. La discussion avec Duo n'avait fait qu'accentuer on choix. Il allait rester et écouter son cœur. Il avait toujours agis auparavant par raison et l'avait souvent regretté. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Et puis, de toute manière, il avait presque terminé sa scolarité. C'était sa dernière année de lycée, l'année prochaine, il quitterait l'internat pour travailler dans la recherche ou bien dans l'astronomie, il n'avait pas encore fait son choix. Le ciel et les étoiles avaient toujours attiré son attention. Et il avait passé de longues heures en pleine campagne chez ses grands-parents à observer la Voie Lactée. Entendant le ventre de Duo gargouiller, il remarqua avec un certaine amusement qu'il était plus de 20 h. Duo avait toujours été très gourmand et le service se terminait dans moins d'une demi-heure . S'ils voulaient manger, ils allaient devoir se dépêcher. Surtout que l'américain ne ratait aucun repas, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre et furent accueillis avec soulagement par les trois membres restant du groupe.

Ce qu'ignoraient à l'heure actuelle toutes les personnes présentes à l'internat et même ailleurs c'est que la Guerre Froide allait entrer dans sa phase critique dans les mois à venir avec, rendant la menace d'une guerre nucléaires toujours plus importante. Cette période nommée crise de Cuba ou des Euromissiles risquait de modifier à tout jamais la destinée de ce groupe d'amis.

* * *

**Une dispute qui se termine bien et des sentiments laissés en suspens. Que va-t-il advenir de l'amour de Duo pour son ami japonais ? Est-il réciproque ? Et que va changer cette crise que tout le monde ignore ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre.**

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre répond à vos attentes et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue. Laissez une petite review si ce chapitre vous a plu !**


End file.
